clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Ninjas
The Snow Ninjas is a ninja army of Club Penguin, created by "Luke" in 2008, they have since had many generations and rose many major records. About According to the Snow Ninjas website, they were created some time in 2008 by someone named "Luke", which is Club Penguin username is unknown, however a banner from 2008 is displayed on their website. They have had 5 generations, with their fourth one being their golden age, where they rose to the CPAC top ten and maxed over 20+ on Club Penguin. Generations Below are history from the four generations of the Snow Ninjas. The First Generation The first generation, the beginning of the Snow Ninjas, created in 2008. Honestly this generation was not known at all besides the few people that created it. The Creator of it was most likely by a person named Luke, he is under a Club Penguin name that is unknown. They had no events, and no servers, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t a generation of the Snow Ninjas. They will not be forgotten, even though they turned into a Halo 3 clan. 2008 Banner 1st Generation Website: https://snowninjascp.wordpress.com/ 1st Generation Chat: N/A The Second Generation This Generation was created by Djrock85766 & Maks442 in 2012. This generation also had no events to date, but this Generation was more successful than the first, even going as far as to have a more established website. It appears that this generation had good intentions and had a lot of goals to achieve, but did not fulfill them. '''2nd Generation Website: '''http://snowninjasofcp.blogspot.com/ 2nd Generation Chat: http://xat.com/CpSnowNinjas The Third Generation The 3rd Generation of the Snow Ninjas was made in the year of 2013 by James18120. This Generation was quite small, but did better than the 1st and 2nd Generations. On May 9, 2013, James18120 declared that the army was dead. The 3rd Generation was able to max 5 at an event and had only one server, this server was Belly Slide, and is looked as the Snow Ninja’s most historic and capital server. It’s currently unknown what the uniform was for the 3rd Generation, as they had no uniform page. 3rd Generation Website: https://snowninjasarmyofcp.wordpress.com/ 3rd Generation Chat: http://xat.com/snowninjasarmyofcp A photo from an event during the 3rd Generation When the 4th Generation kicked off, someone from the 3rd Generation (Daziscool, picture above), came and visited, he retired from armies shortly after and here are his final word to the community and about time in the Snow Ninjas. The Fourth Generation The fourth Generation was created on March 27, 2015 by Zach 11. It was quite inactive for a while until April 25, 2015, the Snow Ninjas 4th Generation finally had their first event since their recreation.The army flourished in maxing 5-9, until they went into a lock-down on May 5, 2015, the post on that can be found here. The 4th Generation Snow Ninjas returned after their lock-down on June 23, 2015, having improved events and the welcoming of a great UK Sensei… Popcorny5555. Sadly a week into that return after the lock-down a deface happened. The defacer was a person who went by the xat display name of “Lord of the Shadows” aka Alexis. He convinced Zach 11 to give him leader, which was a big mistake, he deleted all the event results posts after the return from the lock-down. Luckily Popcorny5555 stopped him before he could perform any more damage to the website. Zach was lucky enough to find summary of the lost posts in his email. Which he made into a week in review post which can be found here. Even though the posts were deleted, what Zach was able to recover in his review post got the Snow Ninjas 10th on CPAC. This Top Ten can be foundhere. The week after the 4th Generation got 10th on CPAC. They continued to improve, in that week they welcomed a new Sensei, Max43810. With Zach, Popcorny, and Max as leaders, they improved the Snow Ninjas immensely, maxing 10-20+ at every event. With the Snow Ninjas on the rise, they had their first action in a tournament. They won easily, the opponent didn’t show up. CSY the toilet cleaner does the first Snow Ninjas Ausia event ever. The Snow Ninjas were doing amazing, they then reached the height of their generation. They had a Practice Battle against the RPF and had 40 on chat. They maxed 25, even though they were being raided by bots. The result post can be found here. Sadly, Max43810 departed from the Snow Ninjas, he chose to join the Doritos instead of being in the Snow Ninjas. His final event is shown below. With Max43810 leaving the Snow Ninjas, the Snow Ninjas pushed on, and welcomed a new Sensei to the Snow Ninjas. This Sensei was a lot more loyal than Max was, his name was Jack Frenzy. He would go on to be a Snow Ninjas legend. His first even with the Snow Ninjas is show below. The Snow Ninjas were doing alright without the former leader Max, even making CPAC Top Ten without him. He was doubtful that the Snow Ninjas could do good without him. Soon Something unexpected happened, on July 14, 2015, the Snow Ninjas entered their first war ever. The Doritos declared war on the Snow Ninjas. This was very unexpected, because Zach and Popcorny both helped the Doritos frequently, and didn’t think something like this would happen. Zach made his response to this here. The Doritos were one of the largest armies during this time, maxing sizes of 50+. The Snow Ninjas were only maxing 20+. Even though the Snow Ninjas were out numbered they were not discouraged, they fought their hardest. In the first battle of the war, the Snow Ninjas were defending their co-capital Kosciuszko. they took a hard lost to the Doritos, they only maxed 5-7. The Doritos also invaded Belly Slide, the Snow Ninjas Capital. The Snow Ninjas decided to not show up, the war was not starting off well. The Snow Ninjas then decided to invade the Doritos, to get their Co-Capital back. Both sides declared victory, but we are the Snow Ninjas, and we know we won. We tricked them, they were in the Snow Forts the entire time while we invaded other rooms. The results to this event can be found here. As this war was not starting off too well for the Snow Ninjas, Zach decided to make a post for motivation. Although the Snow Ninjas started off losing the war, they were not discouraged. In Club Penguin Armies, Size does not always matter. The Snow Ninjas took strategic measures to defeat the Doritos. They decided to ambush them. The Doritos came to invade another one of the Snow Ninja’s severs, but the Snow Ninjas invaded two of their servers when they invaded one of the Snow Ninja’s servers. So every time they invaded the Snow Ninjas, the Snow Ninjas would lose one server and gain two servers. Overtime this would cause the Doritos to lose the war. The Snow Ninjas used their two divisions, Bamboo and Shuriken. This was too tactical for the Doritos. They were big, but not tactical enough to defend two servers at once. A results post of the divisions can be found here. Click here and here for another event where the Snow Ninjas used their divisions to invade two of the Doritos servers at the same time. Because of this, the Doritos asked the Snow Ninjas for a peace treaty. This caused the war to go into a tie. The Snow Ninjas showed that size doesn’t matter, they did not get defeated by the Doritos. Sometimes tactics can defeat size. Not too long after the Doritos war, the Red Ninjas declared war on the Snow Ninjas. This would be the 2nd war of the Snow Ninjas history. This war started with the Snow Ninjas invading first, and they were victorious. The Red Ninjas didn’t bother to show up. The next battle of this war was the Red Ninjas invading the Snow Ninjas Capital, Belly Slide. This battle is the longest battle in the Snow Ninjas history. It lasted two hours long! The Snow Ninjas won after the long battle. The results of this great battle can be foundhere. The Red Ninjas were able to win a couple battles of the war. One of those being the Invasion of Pine Needles. While the Red Ninjas war was still going on, the Silver Surfers declared war on the Snow Ninjas on July 21, 2015. This put the Snow Ninjas into their third war, and also put them at war with two armies at the same time. The Snow Ninjas were not worried though. They knew they could win both of these wars. The Silver Surfers gave the Snow Ninjas two options. To give a server to the Red Ninjas and the Silver Surfers for a treaty, or give a good fight and end up “server-less”. Of course the Snow Ninjas chose to fight the Silver Surfers, and they did not end up server-less. This war started with the defense of the server Koscuiszko. The Snow Ninjas Co-Capital. The Snow Ninjas were able to defend it, and the Silver Surfers failed to invade it. The 2nd battle of the Silver Surfers and Snow Ninjas war was the Snow Ninjas invading the Silver Surfers Capital, Big Surf. They invaded it successfully, the Silver Surfers didn’t even show up. Once the Snow Ninjas took control of the Silver Surfers Capital, the Silver Surfers went into panic, and quickly asked for a treaty. They knew they were going to lose the war. This would bring the first war victory for the Snow Ninjas. After the Silver Surfers and Snow Ninjas war, the Snow Ninjas had a Practice battle with them. The war against the silver Surfers ended, but the war with the Red Ninjas continued on. The Red Ninjas scheduled Invasions of the Snow Ninjas servers, but the Snow Ninjas defended both of them and the Red Ninjas did not show up. The Snow Ninjas continued to battle, they had 4 Ausia events in a row to finish of the Red Ninjas. The Snow Ninjas invaded Belly Slide again just to make sure Silver Surfers agree we own it. With these invasions, the Red Ninjas were losing the war, and the Snow Ninjas were crushing them. This forced them to accept defeat to the war, giving the Snow Ninjas their 2nd ever war victory. After the war with the Red Ninjas, the Snow Ninjas welcomed a new Ausia Sensei. His name was CSY. He would bring many successful Ausia events. Even making Snow Ninjas history for the largest Ausia event. The Snow Ninjas continued to have events after their wars, obtaining spots on the CPAC top ten. Sadly, the Snow Ninjas 4th Generation would come to an end. Their last battle being a devastating loss to the Blue Miners Army in the Legends Cup V. To view the results to this battle, click here. The end of the 4th Generation happened with Popcorny5555 convincing Zach to end the Snow Ninjas. Zach still regrets shutting down the 4th Generation to this day. He also regrets merging the Snow Ninjas into the Army of Club Penguin. The 4th Generation was one of the Golden Generations. It got the Snow Ninjas noticed by the community, it made a name for the Snow Ninjas. It reached many heights for the Snow Ninjas. It will never be forgotten. The Fifth Generation The Snow Ninjas are currently in their fifth generation, and is history of it is currently being written! Uniform The Snow Ninjas uniform consists of the uniform for a snow ninja. However, if someone does not have the Snow Ninjas suit, they may wear dark blue or white colours. http://clubpenguinarmy.wikia.com/wiki/File:300px-SnowNinjaGame.png The uniform of the Snow Ninjas Category:Armies created in 2008 Category:Armies that are dead